Too Early To Fall
by book-bag-97
Summary: Julia gets thrown head first into a world she didn't know existed, can her new love Sebastian help her through the changes ahead? this is my first story. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I sat on a bench in the middle of the park. It was very early morning, two am early, so it was still pretty dark, the sun wouldn't rise for another three hours. And I was tired but I refused to fall asleep. I've lived in America for three months now, but it still fascinates me how similar yet different Violet Hill is to Bristol. The early workers were power walking through the streets, in their suites and carrying suite-cases filled with important papers, but their faces only showed the dull awareness that high caffeine coffee gives, not the normal fed-up 'do not mess with me' expressions I see in England. I flipped through the paper in the folder in my lap, the poems written there were my future, I wanted to be a poet, and I would never let them out of my sight.

Well that was until I saw the guy. He had black hair that was cut around his ears, and shone in the moonlight. As he crossed the grass towards me, I noticed a twinkle in his eyes, and they creased at the sides when he smiled. He was tall and muscled, and he was sitting next to me. I had to pinch my thigh to make sure I was awake, and I was!

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Drake, and you are?" his voice was low and manly, it made my breath catch in my throat. 'Look away' I told myself. So my eyes slipped from his face to my feet. I tucked my hair behind my ear and wetted my lips.

"Uh, Julia Fisher, um? Yeah" I closed my eyes and silently cursed myself for being so shy and nervous, but Sebastian seemed to find it funny, his chuckle was like chimes. He held out his hand and I shook it, but not before I discreetly wiped the sweat from my palm. I looked back at him our hands still locked, and his smile faded, his perfect eyebrows furrowed.

"What's a girl like you doing out so early?" he asked seriously, like he really cared.

"I couldn't sleep." I replied shaking my head and lowering my gaze again.

He let go of my hand and stood to face me. "Come on. I'll walk you home."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home." Oh no! That sounded rude, so I added. "But thank you for the offer"

"No I insist" he pushed, but I don't like being ordered around by anyone, no matter how good looking they are, plus I was okay here.

"I'm fine, really." I reassured him, but he just shook his head and carried on.

"You have to come with me, you have to go home!" There was fear in his eyes and desperation in his voice, and it scared me so much that I jumped up and looked around. But I forgot the folder on my lap and the papers went everywhere. We both got on our hands and knees to pick them up. My fingers shook and fumbled, Sebastian's were fast and nimble. I pulled myself away from him, and looked in the bushes for some more. When I turned back to him, he was looking through the poems in his hands.

"These are good. Now, please, let me take you home." He handed them back to me almost pleading, but I still didn't understand why.

"Thank you. Why is it so important for me to go home?" but he didn't answer, instead he suddenly grabbed me around the waist and spun me over his shoulder, pulled a wooden stake out of his pocket and stabbed a blue man, who was frothing around his mouth and staring hungrily, in his heart. A second later he crumpled to the ground in a pile of ash. The wind picked up and an overwhelming smell of rotting vegetation wafted towards us.

"We need to go." He said quickly, pulling me towards him, and lifting me of my feet. He ran so fast it was like being in a car case, but my brain was still processing this information. What the hell just happened!


	2. Chapter 2

This was supposed to be on the last chapter, but it didn't work.

This is my first story on fanfiction. I apologize if it makes no sense. This is just a story that I would love to happen.

Sebastian is my favorite character and would love for him to fall him love with an English girl!

Special thanks to cavz'chick... for being my inspiration to this story :D

And for this story.

**Thank you for the people who reviewed the last chapter, this is for **

**Tay.**

**love-loves-love**

**cavz'chick****.**

Chapter 2

Finally I could speak, but my voice was weak and shaky. "Thank you. He was dangerous." That sounded so stupid.

"You're welcome, and yes he was." He replied in a serious tone.

"Sebastian, what just happened?" My breath was quickening and my heart was racing, but I couldn't stop it.

"I suppose I should tell you. That man that I killed was a vampire, and so am I. But there are different types of vampires, there's me, and the blue guy was what we call Hel-bar. He was going to kill you for your blood, and more are coming." Sebastian seemed so calm and matter-of fact it was like he was an observer, rather than a character in this dramatic scene in my life.

But then it just occurred to me, how could I have been so selfish? "We have to go back!"

"No! I don't care if you left one of your precious poems, you are in-" I slapped him around the face so hard it left a mark, when that didn't work I wriggled in his arms to get out, but his grip on me increased. I pulled at his arms, hitting him, trying to get free. I screamed.

"I was not the only person in that park, everyone is in danger! We have to help them" but he wouldn't turn around.

"They're only following you, they're not interested in the others!" He shouted back at me.

"Why? What makes me so special?" he wasn't making any sense.

He looked pained, like he was remembering something he desperately wanted to forget. He gritted his teeth and hissed "your scent! It's so strong, so sweet, and it's driving them towards you!" I was gobsmacked. Stunned to silence for what must have been ten minutes.

Then I remembered something, something important. "Don't take me home! My sister's finished her shift at the nursing home, they'll find her. Wait a minute, you don't even know where I live."

"I was never going to take you to your home. It is much safer at mine." He was taking me to his home, cool!

In five minutes we were in front of a large farm house. Sebastian strode through the doors, me in toe, but after a few steps into the house, I was grabbed by the arms and pinned to the wall. A pretty woman with long hair in a French plat down to her waist, towered over me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" she said in a stern voice. Her hands pressed down on my elbows so hard that I cringed away and gasped through the pain.

"Mother! Get off of her! I brought her here, because the Hel-bar are chasing her, and if she went home her family would be killed. I thought she would be safer here." He pulled her off me and confronted his mum. He was a head taller than her but she still seemed more threatening.

"How many?"

"Ten at most."

"We can handle that." She walked to the foot of the stairs and screamed "Hel-bar attack!" Six boys came racing down the stairs and stood in front of Mrs. Drake. They were all extremely handsome, with black hair and strong cheek and jaw bones, but their eyes, it was like an order, it went icy blue to summery green. Their mother started barking out orders.

"Nicholas, Logan, Connor, go camouflage in the trees, jump on the last ones." She pointed at the tree youngest brothers and they ran out the door, she then turned to the next two boys. "Quinn and Duncan, guard the doors." Then they jogged on, the one called Quinn stopped in front of a mirror to sort out his hair, and Duncan grabbed his shoulder and pulled him outside. "Marcus and Sebastian, you're with me. Liam," a man's head popped out of a room "you stay here with the girls." He nodded and a girl walked out of the same room, she must be the younger sister.

"I'm not staying here, I want to go and fight." She insisted.

"Okay, change of plan. Solange and Liam with me, Sebastian you stay here with Lucy and-" she clicked her fingers at me, and I took that as an invitation to introduce myself.

"Julia"

"Stay with Lucy and Julia, they are your responsibility, make sure they're safe." And with that they disappeared through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter, hopefully I will put one new chapter on every day. Sorry if it is no good. But I will try to do better. And I am thinking of changing it to "to early to fall" it will make more sense because it is linked to what happens at the end.**

**book-bag-97**

Chapter 3

As soon as the door closed Sebastian pulled me up the stairs by my waist. He opened one door and pushed me inside with one instruction.

"Lock the door" with that he was gone. I locked the door and looked around the room, there was a girl lounging on one of the two beds.

"Hi, I'm Lucy, and you are?"she smiled at me, she was friendly.

"Julia Fisher."

Cool name, and your British. Ah, I love you!" she giggled and motioned for me to sit on the other bed. "So, what are you doing at the Drakes during a Hel-bar attack?"

"Well, Sebastian killed one of those thingies in the park, then others started to follow because apparently I smell good, and if I went home they would kill my sister, so he brought me here because it was safer." I explained. She exhaled sharply.

"Haven't you had an eventful day so far." She said.

At that moment the whole house shook with the sound that erupted from the front garden. The door was shacking too, but it wasn't in sync with the house, someone was banging on the door, me and Lucy automatically jumped up and hid under the beds. My heart was beating randomly and I bit down on my fist so I wouldn't scream.

"Girls let me in!" a man's voice came from the other side of the door, and I couldn't get the vision of the blue man out of my head. Lucy crawled back out from under the bed, I got out too to protect myself if I had to, she unlocked the door, and the man on the other side was not a hideous creature but Sebastian. Filled with relief I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oomph. Hello." He stepped back with the impact, and laughed into my hair. "come on." He put his free arm around my waist and guided me into the room, locking the door behind him. We sat next to each other on the bed, facing Lucy, and he unloaded what he had in his other hand on to the bed. Lucy looked at the heap of wood on the white quilt.

"Good you brought weapons" she stated, I reached over and took the cross-bow loaded with wooden stakes.

"That's my favourite too." Said Lucy

"Oh, we all know Lucky" Sebastian teased.

"Come off it Seb." She replied. After that he turned to me and we just looked at each other for what seemed like ever. I was the one to break it off, I laughed at myself and looked at the floor. Lucy had her head slightly tilted to the side and a confused look on her sweet face.

"Are you two going out?" she asked, and I flushed, my cheeks burning red.

"Not a good time Lucy. Plus, we've just met." He said with a shrug, but he didn't answer her properly. She raised her eyebrows and he nodded, yet another thing that didn't make sense to me. Lucy sat back looking smug.

I pulled my phone out, which had been buzzing constantly, it was four twenty-six and my sister had sent eighteen messages and called four times asking where I was. She was probably worried sick, so I dialled her number and prayed she didn't shout.

"Julia Mae Fisher! Where are you?" Clarisse picked up after the first ring, and she was mad.

"Clare, Clare, calm down. I'm just at a friend's. No need to worry. I'll be home soon." I reassured her.

"You had better be. I'll give you your punishment when you are home." And with that she hung up.

I looked at Sebastian, he was lounging on the bed, taking up all the pillow space. "Budge up. You're not the only one who's tired." I said, nudging him to move over, but he stayed where he was.

"I'll be your pillow. I think that you'll find that I'm much better than and feather." He offered and I giggled, lying on his chest. He was stroking my hair, soothing me to sleep, and it worked. I was able to drift off, even with the noise outside. I felt safe with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, well the next chapter, thank you for reading. Hope you like it (and the new name, the old one wasn't working).**

Chapter 4

I woke up at eight o'clock, the sun was down, and under me, Sebastian was sleeping peacefully. I got up carefully as not to wake him, and looked around, Lucy must be up already. So I walked downstairs and explored. Lucy was sat on the work surface in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good evening." She said cheerfully.

"What happened after I fell asleep?" I was anxious, looking around.

"Oh! We won. They're all safe and sound. Hey you and Seb looked so cute together." I dismissed the last thing she said, I wasn't paying attention.

There were footsteps on the stairs, someone was coming down. The brother called Nicholas appeared. Lucy ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well done my gladiator" he smiled and she kissed him full on, on the lips. It was such an extravagant display of affection, it made me uncomfortable watching, it was like I was intruding on their private moment. I turned away and started looking for a glass so I could have some water.

Nicholas opened the cupboard above me and took out two glasses, he smiled at me kindly when he handed it to me. He poured red liquid into his cup (blood) as I filled mine up at the sink.

"Hi, I'm Nicholas. Sorry you had to meet us in fight mode." He said apologetically.

"I'm Julia. And I should be the one who's sorry, the Hel-bar people followed me and Sebastian here."

"Come on. Let's go wake Seb." Said Lucy grabbing another glass of blood, we walked up the stairs.

I opened the door and sat on Lucy's bed. Nicholas shook his sleeping brother. Sebastian shot up and lunged for me, snarling. Nicholas held him back while Lucy poured the blood down his throat. When the glass was drained, his eyes looked horrified, Nicholas let go of him and he slumped on the bed, his head in this hands. Lucy and Nicholas backed out of the room together holding hands.

I sat next to him, and Sebastian sniffled. Was he crying? "I'm so sorry! I thought the morning hunger had stopped months ago." He said to the floor. I rubbed his knee meaning to comfort him, but when he stopped pulling his hair out, he stared at my arm. I didn't know what he was looking at until I looked down at it. there was four scratch wounds on my arm, I snatched it back.

"Julia, was that me?" But I just shrugged and a tear rolled down his cheek, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry! Nicholas makes it look so easy, and he's younger than me! How does he do it.?" he looked back at me and stood up.

"Seb it doesn't hurt, really!" I reassured him, and stood up next to him. "I need to go home. Bye." And I walked out of the room. Sebastian stopped me at the top of the stairs, holding my waist.

"I's too dark, and there are more Hel-bar out there. I'll walk you home." It wasn't an offer, it was a plan. And he was right, so we headed out together.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is quite short. But it is one of my favourites so far. And because school has started up again, I will put on a chapter whenever I can, so they won't be as frequent as they have been. Enjoy, and please review.**

Chapter 5 

It took us twenty three minutes to get to my house. The upstairs light was on, so my sister was still there. I unlocked the door and walked in. Clarissa stormed down the stairs, her face almost purple, uh-oh, I'm in trouble!

"Julia Mae Fisher! You are grounded, and I will take these!" she shouted, grabbing my folder. I dropped my head and nodded. "Now I have to get to work. I'll see you in a few hours." And she was gone.

I turned to Sebastian, who was still outside. "Uh, sorry you saw her like that, Clarissa's normally a lovely person." And she is, I don't know why she got like that, she's normally quite easy going.

"If your grounded, I guess I'm not allowed in." He said.

"Sorry, no."

"I'll see you around Julia." He turned to leave, and I grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait! Here's my number." I pulled out the pen and paper that I always carry (just in case) and wrote my mobile number down. When I handed it to him, he smiled, is that good? "And thank you." I put my hand on his shoulder, went up on my toes, and kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled back, we just looked at each other. He leaned down, closing his eyes, and his hand made its way to the side of me face. Before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me. Wow, he tasted good! No, I'm grounded, I'm pretty sure that that means no kissing super cute vampire guys. So I pulled away, big mistake, it was like someone wrenched something out of me, something I didn't even know was there. Sebastian looked crushed.

"Sorry, but I'm grounded. I shouldn't even be out here." He nodded, a smile returning, but it wasn't a real one, it wasn't happy. It was fake, disappointed, like he was laughing at himself. So I cupped his cheek with my hand. "Call me as soon as you get home." Now his smile was true, it reached his perfect green eyes, the crinkle at the edges that I liked. He walked backwards and stumbled over a fallen branch. He's so cute!


	6. Chapter 6

**Just noticed how short all my chapters are. Oh well. Hope you enjoy. If you do recommend me and review. If you don't, don't tell anyone, because then I would be embarrassed. **

Chapter 6

I waited thirteen minutes, and he rang, he must have ran home. "Hi Julia." He said cheerfully, and I greeted him with the same tone. Then I heard another boys voice, it was faint so it must be from Sebastian's line.

It said, "Hey Seb... Whoa, you're on the phone! But you never speak. Is that Julia? Well good luck."

"Shove off! Not you Julia. Quinn, go away!" he shouted at his brother.

"Fine, but don't take long. I need the phone for one of my Laayydees." Quinn said.

"Use your mobile, that's what it's for!" Sebastian was still addressing his brother, even I was getting annoyed, whishing that Quinn would go away. He was cutting into my Sebastian talk-time. But he still wasn't done.

"And have them text me nonstop? No thank you." As he was closing the door, finally deciding to leave, he was making kissing sounds. Well he's annoying.

"Sorry Quinn's a freak." He was talking to me again.

"What was he saying about you never talking?" Did he act differently around me? And if he did, why?

"I'm not very talkative normally. But that's because I'm always around my family and have nothing to tell them. Plus if I said what I was thinking, one of me six brothers would think it their responsibility to make fun of me." He was explaining to me, and from what I heard before, it probably is better to keep your mouth shut. "But with you, well, there is twenty six years to catch up. And you would never tease me if I said something stupid." This was reasonable, I would never say what someone was thinking was silly, but that might be because I would be thinking something worse.

"So, what are you thinking." I asked.

"Um... How your eyes sparkle when you smile." This was so sweet, but kind of weird (for me, possibly one of the most unromantic people in the world). And I could tell by the pause that he wasn't really thinking this.

"Lire. What are you really thinking?" I was really interested now.

"Which is the best way to stake a Hel-bar, over arm or under.?" He asked, and it was so obvious it made me giggle.

"Over arm, you get more impact (because the force behind it is larger), and it is easier to aim." I said, his chuckle rang through the phone.

"I like how logically you think, you not only give an answer but a reason. Hey! How long will you be grounded? And when can I see you again?" Everything he said here made me smile, he wanted to see me again, yay!

"I should be free tomorrow. But just in case, could you come here?" I asked, Clarissa was very angry.

"cool, yeh, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Nigh-night. No. Wait, day-day." He laughed and we both hung up.

Tomorrow is going to be amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought I had better include Sebastian's point of view somewhere. And sorry it has been so long, school got in the way. Don't blame me, blame Mr. House, he is a seagull who gives too much homework. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Sebastian's POV

I legged it out of the house as soon as I was changed, grabbing a few stakes on my way. But I didn't make it far, because my mum was on the porch and stopped me.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she would never let me shrug off all my duties and go see Julia, so I had to lie.

"The royal caves, I would like to get all my chores over and done with." Julia was way more important than anything I had to do as a royal vampire prince (my mum was a queen, she killed the last one).

"Okay." Wow! She bought it. "Tomorrow can you bring girl..ah..Julia around, if she is so venerable then we need to teach her to fight." I just nodded and went on my way again.

When I got to her house I saw a car in the driveway, Clarissa was still there, so I waited and hid in a bush. The wait wasn't long, when the leaves stilled around me, she walked out. When she drove away I made my to the back of the house, and smiled when I saw a silhouette in a light room. I jumped up to the window and knocked. The blinds were raised and the window opened, for me to come inside.

Before I could register my surroundings, there were arms around my neck and legs around my middle. My arms wrapped around her waist, were they felt they belonged. There was no one word to explain how I felt, (I was feeling, whole, relived, so happy, peaceful, thankful, safe, perfect, and many other good things, it made me tingle inside). But just then I knew how I felt, there WAS one word to describe it, and it was Love. I looked down at her beautiful face, adoring her, gazing into her dark blue eyes. I decided that I would say it, with no regrets. So I sucked in a huge breath and said the words that I have always shied away from.

"I love you." Her eyes looked shocked, was it too early, have I just ruined everything? Her hands closed around my face forcing me to look at her. She smiled.

"Sebastian" my breath caught in my throat, the same way it always did when she said my name. She continued "I love you too."

It was like I was flying, I've never been this happy. My hands found their way to the back of her head, pulling her closer, my mouth closed around hers. She tasted so sweet. Somehow we were on her bed, never breaking the kiss.

It lasted about three minutes, and all the time I was trying to push the thought "I love you" towards her, and I think (or maybe hoped) that she was doing the same. We separated at the same time. I lay on my back, her head on my chest, like that first day.

Her hair was as soft as it was then, and I was so comfortable, I felt like I wanted to stay here forever. But just then I remembered what my mother had asked me before I left. I kissed her lightly on her head and asked her.

"Do you think you could come round mine tomorrow, because my mum wants to teach you to fight?"

"Yeh! Sounds fun. But I'll have to tell Clarissa I'm going, she's been a bit overprotective lately."

I chuckled, which she seemed to like (not to self; chuckle more often). "Mm, well you have been like a trouble magnet. First you get followed by Hel-bar, then you get a vampire boyfriend" we hadn't actually said we were going out, but I thought it was safe to say we were. "And now you have been invited by Helena Drake to learn to fight. You're in deep trouble tomorrow." I warned her, she seemed so sweet and kind, I can never imagine her fighting next to my mother.

"What's your Mother like?" she asked, I love the way her voice goes all distant when she asks questions.

"Stern, very stern." I think I could have left it there, but if she was going to be taking a lesson with mum she had better know her. "Competitive, but fair, she knows when she's beat. She's proud, but maybe too proud, fast and strong, which are two of the three best qualities in a fighter, the third is logic (but she has none of that, mum does tend to go in all guns blazing). And she likes girls that are strong, and able to kick some ass." I went into detail.

"Wah-ya!" Julia did a mock karate kick in the air. It made me laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Um. Well. A very short chapter. So if you do read it, and you like it, comment, it'll make me feel sssoooo much better since the last one failed so badly. **

Chapter 8

Julia POV

We sat like this for what must have been an hour, in silence. I could have said something, I could have told him about my family. But I just lay there, the silence was peaceful, and played with his hand. After I had studied every part of his huge manly palm, I sat up. Putting my hand on his cheek, I leaned towards him, at first the kiss was gentle, loving, but gradually, it became fiery, and due to neither, yet both, of our faults, we were undressing. We realised what we were doing after only two bits of our clothing came off, and our shoes were one of them. Laughing at ourselves we put our cloths back on (his top and my cardigan). Neither of us were ready for what might have happened.

Sebastian looked at his watch and made a face. "I have to go. I told mum I was doing my duties, and I can't put them off any longer. But I don't want to go." He sat on the bed again. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up again.

"You have to go. What you need to do is more important than kissing me."

"Mm." He pulled me close, holding my waist. "But way less enjoyable." I giggled, but stopped as his mouth closed around mine, and we both pulled away at the same time.

"Now go." I said, pushing him towards the window. "Before I change my mind." He hugged me and then I was all alone. I closed the window and went to search for some paper and a pen, I had just got inspiration for a new poem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another, and I am determined to finish this story, but I have like 8 swirling around in my already overcrowded head. So please could you get other people to read and comment, because then I feel like there is a purpose, and I can finish this one quicker**

Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning exited, what was going to happen? I didn't know, but I guessed it would be something athletic. I pulled on some black stretchy skinny jeans, a white vest top, and a purple and white checker shirt. Luckily it was a warm night, so I wouldn't be too cold. The doorbell rang as I finished the last word of my letter to Clarissa. Opening the door made me smile, Sebastian was leaning on my old ford fiesta 1997 (I know rubbish car, but I am saving for a better one, possibly an Audi r8), and my breath caught in my throat. He walked towards me, and followed me back into the house. And picked up the letter I left in the fruit bowl.

"Clarissa. I've gone out. I'll text you when I'll be back, later. Love you. Julia" he read out, then wrapped his arms around my waist, and held me from behind. I melted into his embrace, resting my head on his chest. "You don't want her to worry, it's cute." He turned me around and held me to the refrigerator, and leaned towards me. When he closed his eyes I held his hand and ducked under his arm, then twisted him around. Smiling cheekily I kissed him on the cheek and led him outside.

We both stopped in front of my car and he picked me up in a bridal life. He ran through the forest, slower than before, but still faster than any human. I looked at his face, admiring his handsome features. He was concentrating on not crashing into a tree, his tongue out slightly, and I giggled. He did his lovely chuckle and looked down at me. Big mistake! A low hanging branch crashed into his head, I would have gone flying if his grip on me didn't tighten. As he fell on the ground, I was taken down too, and landed on top of him. We were both laughing hysterically, his was low and loud, mine, well the closest I can get is a crazy goose-chicken hyperventilating. This made us laugh even more that before.

When we had calmed down, we carried on. And it took a few minutes, but before long we were standing outside of the drakes farmhouse. As we made our way to the porch, I noticed a figure in the corner. I kept an eye on the silhouette. Sebastian knocked on the door and waited. In the corner the shape stirred, and came slowly towards us. It pounced, and I jumped to the side and pushed Sebastian out of his path. The man came back and I ran at him, grabbed his shoulders and kicked his stomach. He lay on the floor groaning, as he through his head back, something was familiar about his face. Oh my goodness, it just tweaked, and I knew who the attacker was, who I had just winded, and possibly seriously injured.

"Oh my gosh! Nicholas! I'm so sorry. If I had known it was you I wouldn't have, I wouldn't have, I... I ..." I stuttered, collapsing to my knees next to him. What do I do?


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a long time since I've updated, **iloveDC **said I should write more, so I've taken it to a new extreme, here's everything I've typed so far. **

He got up and brushed himself down. "Nah it's..." His voice was a husky whisper, he coughed. "Nah it's okay. I was your first test."

A laugh came from behind me, and Sebastian's arms wrapped around my waist. He leaned around me and said in my ear "He's fine, I think this is one of my mum's weird teaching methods. Nicholas was supposed to be a surprise attack, right?" Nicholas nodded, this is some messed up family, the mother sends out one of her sons to try and attack her eldest's girlfriend.

"And you passed." Helena Drake appeared at the front door; she smiled, and beckoned us inside. "I have set up 7 tests, the first you've passed." She led me to a huge room with what looked like a boxing ring in the centre and gym equipment against the walls. In the middle of the boxing ring was the brother called Logan, he was wearing a pastel pink shirt and tartan three quarter lengths, but oddly enough, he looked good. I guessed this was the next test.

I got into the ring and we introduced our selves with a friendly hand shake. "Just don't go easy on me." I smiled.

He smiled menacingly and replied. "Not in my nature." With that we began.

Every blow (hand or foot) I intercepted, I dodged and defended. Eventually I grabbed his hand as it made its way to my face, spun him around and he landed on the floor, I pinned him there and pushed his shoulders to the floor.

"One two three, yyooooouuu'rrrre OUT!" Someone called from the corner. The annoying brother from the phone, Quinn, came into the ring and laughed at his brother, struggling to get off the floor. "Dude, you just got beat by a girl." He walked towards me from behind, as he got close, I elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over, and groaned.

"Girls are just as good as guys, thank you very much." I bent down to his level and smiled at him in mock politeness.

Logan was finally up and he stood on the other side of me cradling his shoulder. When he saw me looking at it he said "Yeh, I think you dislocated it whit that last move." he snapped it back into place, and shook my hand. "Good game, well done."

"You passed the second test. Now for the third test." Helena's voice erupted from the corner. "Quinn! Stand up straight and get into position!" She snapped at her doubled over son next to me.

Quinn walked to the opposite corner to his mother and leaned against the rope. Just then Solange and Lucy came in and stood around the ring. "If you lose, it will only prove once again that guys are better than girls." He sounded so confident; it made me want to punch him right then and there.

Lucy shouted. "Do it for the girls!"

And Solange continued "Quinn's a jerk, you have to win."

No pressure there then.

Suddenly Quinn ran at me, and I stepped aside, stuck my leg out and tipped him up. Once he got up again he took some time to glare at me. This time I went for him, I kicked him in the crotch and punched his nose, we all heard a very loud 'Click' and Quinn was on the floor, groaning.

"Third test passed, it was to see how well you did under pressure." Helena's voice came from behind be, sounding pleased, and like she was holding back a laugh. "We'll wait for Quinn to recover, and then you can get on with number 4." She turned to the door and walked out.

Arms wrapped around me and there was a breath at my ear. "Bad ass." Sebastian said, nibbling my ear and I relaxed in his embrace as he gently kissed my neck. I put my hand on his cheek and turned around in his arms, my mouth connecting with his. I heard a few Ahw's from where Lucy and Solange were standing.

We only broke apart when a tall girl with blonde hair, stormed down the stairs. "Why wasn't I invited to watch Quinn get his butt kicked?" she complained, she turned to me and smiled. "Are you the girl who did it?" when I nodded she ran towards me and shook my hand vigorously. "I'm Hunter, thank you. But next time can you tell me when you want to break his nose?"

"Julia, and sure, in fact I'll send out formal invitations, I'm sure lots of people would like to see it to, bring the pop corn." She laughed and turned to Quinn who had fixed his nose and stopped the bleeding. He glared at me and I smirked back. Sebastian led me to a bench on the side.

"Do I have to beat up all your brothers?"I asked. He chuckled (I cannot tell you how much I love that, it sends tingles down my spine) and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Gosh I hope so." He smirked, and looked so hot, I just wanted to melt. "Bt luckily I haven't been asked to do anything." If I did have to face him, I don't think I could do anything, I don't want to hurt him in any way. He would probably win anyway; those muscles are there for a reason.

Just then, Helena came down the stairs, dragging a boy who looked just like Quinn, down by his ear, Conner (I can remember his name, yes!) was shouting out in pain.

"This," she gestured to her son, "is your next test, speed and agility. See how many blows you can dodge." She led us both to the ring and shouted "Go!"

Conner's fists started flying, and I, amazingly, was dodging every one. I was also making a little dance, twirling and leaping, it was really fun. When he started aiming lower I kicked my legs out of the way. Finally it had to end, Conner had had enough.

I kept an eye on him as he left the ring, just in case he came back. When he was out, I looked at Helena, who was smirking and nodding. Then Sebastian, who was staring, mouth open. I jumped over the rope and did the coolest thing I think I have ever done. I strutted over to him, closed his mouth and whispered; "You'll catch flies, honey" kissed him on the cheek and walked to the corner to sit down on the padded bench. Sebastian followed.

Helena walked back up the stairs, and after a few minutes we heard arguing coming down the stairs. We went to see what was going on. As soon as the stairs stopped we saw the row. I and Sebastian peeked round the corner. In the centre of the landing, Helena and the brother Duncan were having a very heated discussion.

"You said you would help. Duncan, you are the best at hand to hand combat. Go to the ring now for her next test!" to emphasize her order, she finished off with a stare that could cut through glass.

But Duncan crossed his arms and shook his head. "No! Julia has beaten up three of my brothers and exhausted the other. She scars me." He stood his ground.

"Duncan Mathew Drake, you will help or you will have me to deal with." This made him flinch, and he walked down the stairs staying clear of me and his mother. He got into the ring, stretched and sighed.

"Come on, let's get this over with." He looked calm, but when I got into the ring his eyes widened slightly and his lip started to shake.

"Don't worry, I'm not very strong, and I'll try not to hurt you." I tried to reassure him, but he still looked frightened.

"Duncan, try! Go." Helena ordered. And he ran at me. Is this the tactic of all the Drakes; Run and slash, run and stab? I put my arm out and knocked him to the floor. He stood up and aimed a punch at my nose; I grabbed his fist and held it behind his back. Then I let him go and put all my weight into a punch going up under his chin. With that he was on the floor, unconscious.

I gasped. "Oh my goodness. Duncan. Duncan! I'm so sorry." I knelt beside him tapping his cheek. Sebastian came running in the ring with a fire extinguisher, and sprayed his brother into consciousness. When Duncan had finished coughing and spluttering, he looked at me and crawled backwards.

My head fell into my hands, and I apologised into them. "Oh Duncan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but... I'm so stupid." I led on my back and crashed my head to the floor six times; I only stopped because Sebastian pulled me of the floor and hugged me. My bottom lip was quivering, but I refused to cry, I wouldn't cry if I knocked out my sister, (this once happened, I was 7 and she was 16, and a brick wall was involved), but when I punch a guy, who the first time I saw him, was going to fight some weird blue rabid vampires, for me. He was already scared of me, and this was no way of thanking him for what he did that day.

I sobered up, blinking hard twice, and walked over to the ball of man. I looked down at his cowering figure and knelt beside him. "Duncan." I said in the sweetest voice I could manage, I tried to be sweet and apologetic. I took his hand gently. "I'm so sorry. I _really_ didn't mean to hurt you. It was just an _instinct._" We both stood up and I walked to Sebastian. "I think it's better if I just leave. Good bye." I kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

As I walked to the door I was questioning what had happened today. What was I thinking? I had just made the worst impression on a boyfriend's family ever! No matter how annoying they were (Quinn) I should not have done that, beating up the guy I love's brothers is not a good idea. It's probably best if I never see any of them again. I don't think I could handle how Duncan looked at me, and if I did that without meaning to, what else could I do, it's safer if I go.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian POV

She just went, Julia was gone, and she didn't just mean for today. The finality in her eyes told me everything. I am in a room with my mother, I told myself, I will not cry. Despite my efforts, I could not stop the tears rolling down my cheeks. A strong hand was on my shoulder.

"Sebastian, what will be, will be." An odd moment of wisdom from my mother, but for once I ignored her.

"No. I won't let this happen." And I ran after Julia. But in the doorway, Quinn grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Dude, why are you running after a girl. So she walked out, it happens." Wow, he really was a jerk.

"She's not just a girl, she's Julia. She was mine and worth anything I could give. What would you do if the girl that you loved walked out? What would you do if there was a chance that you would never see Hunter again?" I didn't care that I had confessed his love for the Helios-Ra agent (who was in the room). But his look softened when Hunter approached him.

"I guess I would do anything to keep her, with me." He said more to Hunter than me, and let go of my arm. "Go after her man." I smiled in thanks and ran after Julia again.

She was already in the woods. Following her scent was easy, but following the sounds was easier

There was hissing and barking, shouting and screaming, clicking and banging. I ran deep into the dark woods, a stake in each hand. When I came to a clearing, I stopped dead. It was Julia, in a circle of hel-bar. She was stabbing, and dodging blows, and one by one, the creatures were turning to ash.

I shook myself out of my stupor, leaped forward and staked two blue monsters in their backs. I leaped over them before the ash hit the ground, and held off some other hel-bar, to protect Julia. We went back to back, arms pumping stakes into various creatures that came towards us.

"Always in trouble." I remarked over my shoulder, but she was straight faced, concentrating.

"I was doing fine." She said quickly, after kicking a hel-bar in her not-so-pretty nose.

"I don't doubt you were." And I didn't, after seeing her with my brothers, but everyone need back up.

The attackers must have been queuing because every time one hel-blar was reduced to ash, another appeared in their place. I was fine, being a vampire I didn't wear out from battle, but Julia was slowing down, her heart racing, any moment she may have given up. I swept her up and ran for the nearest tunnel. My family is always prepared, the tunnels were built so we could escape anyone chasing us or if the sun was creeping across the horizon, we could just jump down and follow the passageways back to the farmhouse. I pressed my hand on the secret panel and fell down the whole, making sure that Julia fell onto me. She scrambled off while I was cleaning the dirt off my jeans. When I looked up she was in the corner, her arms, covered in scratches and shallow cuts, shielding her face. Her back was quivering.

She sniffed, and I wanted so much to comfort her, but the blood. It was too tempting even from the opposite wall, I couldn't risk getting closer. "Why would you come back for me?" she whispered, lowing her arms, staring at me through watery bloodshot eyes. "I went because I didn't want to be a liability. That first night, I led them to you. I can fend for myself. I don't NEED you!" she turned and muttered "I don't need anyone." A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

I couldn't take it any longer, I would resist the blood. But, no matter what she said, she needed someone, and I wanted that someone to be me. I walked over to her, not breathing through my nose, and pulled her into my arms. She wept on my chest, I rocked her gently, telling her that it would all be okay, that nothing could hurt us here. She drew back from me and walked away.

"You're wrong. You said yourself that I smelt good. I can hurt you, indirectly, but I can still kill you, and your family. Just by being there." She turned away, somehow ashamed of something. "Plus, I don't think that I am very welcome at your house anymore. Did you see Duncan's face." Julia looked back at me, her eyes bleak, regretful. "It was like he was the human, like I was one of the hel-blar people. He looked like he had walked in on me feeding on Bamby."

"You're digging far too deep" I corrected. "he was just shocked that you could beat him."

"It was an instinct, when someone runs at me, I just do that. I didn't want to, I didn't want to hurt anyone. But I just did. You have to go, your mother will be wondering were you have gone, and my sister will be expecting to come home and see me. My house isn't far from here." She began to climb the ladder leading to the opening that we fell through. But I pulled her back down.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Maybe. Are you, because you're going to if you stay with me." I shook that comment off.

"If you go out there, the hel-blar will smell you out."

"Like old cheese." Why was she doing this? To me, to herself? "Maybe I'm better off dead. Maybe that is what I'm worth." I pulled her in for a hug, kissing her head.

"you are worth the world to me."

"Then you got ripped off." I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't say things like that." I looked her in the eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Julia turned away.

"But it's better if I leave." She shook her head.

"Better for who?" I turned her around and edged closer. "If you go, it'll be worse than a thousand hel-blar attacks. I can't even explain how much I would hurt if you left, like when Romeo killed himself, because he couldn't be with Juliet."

"I don't want to do it, and you know how I feel for you. But it's for the best. Also, no one liked the ending, it makes me want to punch Shakespeare."

"No if it will make us both unhappy, I don't see the point." We hugged and I muttered into her hair. "This is where I belong, where you should be. We should be together, it feels right. But if anyone tries to change it, they will get a butt full of my foot." She laughed and squeezed tighter. I felt, well whole. And I knew it was a bit cheesy, but I sighed.

"But it might be good for us if we slowed down." She said into my shirt. I stroked her hair.

Lightly tracing my fingers down her spine I said. "if you say that something is good, you suggest that the benefits out weight the negatives. So no, it wouldn't be good for us. I don't want you to leave me." Julia looked down, smiling slightly, and nodded. "come on. I'm sure mum wants to see you." I guided her back to the house. I had memorised every route by the time I was 13. within 10 minutes we were climbing up the ladder the cloak cupboard in the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just realised that up until the last chapter I have been spelling Hel-blar wrong. Oopsies. Thanks for not embarrassing me about it. Yeah, new chapter, blar de blar. Doing my GCSE's (the most important exams of my life) now, so sorry if I don't upload often. I hope you enjoy. Please review, I love reading them.**

We came out together and almost walked into Mum. She swiftly turned, looked at us, her eyes went suddenly to Julia's arms. Mother held them up, scrutinising the cuts. She sighed and said in the most motherly voice I had heard from her. "Are you alright?"

Julia took her arms back and hid them behind her. She shook her head and muttered a reply. "It doesn't matter. But what does is Duncan. How is he?"

Mum smiled "He's fine. Vampires heal from any wound 1000 times faster than you humans."

Julia seemed relieved "That's good news. But if you don't mind, I don't feel like beating up any more sons."

Mum sighed disappointedly "I understand, but I would like you to do two more tests." Julia looked down and mum finished hurriedly "No one will get hurt." Julia nodded hesitantly and mum wrapped her arm around her shoulders, pulling her away from me. I didn't want to let go, so I was happy when a soft hand reached for mine and Julia took me with her.

We were both led to the attic, but it was not the same as I remembered. Its girly wall paper had been replaced by khaki wall hangings, the old teddies once piled in the corner replaced by hundreds of wooden arrows. The Victorian tea sets on the small tables had transformed into guns, with wooden bullets dotted all over the black carpet. The kitten and puppy posters that hung from the wall, now four foot large targets. I preferred it this way, much cooler.

"I just want to see what your aim is like. First, try to hit the bulls-eye, then I'll make it a bit harder." She stepped back and handed Julia a loaded crossbow.

Julia got two more arrows, squared up to the target, and pulled the trigger. The arrow swept cleanly through the air, hit the target, not just in the centre ring, but in the middle of the bulls-eye. She quickly loaded another arrow and shot another hit. The last arrow rang true as well.

Just before she turned around a clapping came from the back of the room as my mother applauded the (pretty amazing) shots.

"Incredible, very, very good. Can you do that when they move?" she pressed a button on a grey remote and the targets began to move, pretty quickly. But despite the difficulty, Julia managed to hit all three smack-bam in the middle.

"Your aim is better than mine." Mum said before laughing. "But are you better with a sabre?" with that she left the room, and I was left alone with Julia, who was still staring after mum. I crept closer, grabbing her waist and pulling her into me. Growling in her ear, I kissed her neck, moving back up to nibble her ear. Julia's body melted into mine, she spun round to face me. My mouth met hers, they gently touched and gently parted.

"Come on. It's fencing time." I led her back to the ring downstairs. Mum was waiting inside the door, two masks in one hand and two sabres in the other. Sabres were her favourite fencing blade, as the blade was thicker and longer, and the handle was like a pirate's cutlass, also the way that you fought with a sabre was different, you are aiming for the whole torso and the head, and you can slash at the sides. A foil was too delicate, and like the epée the fencing technique was too polite. She handed one of each to Julia, put her mask on and jumped (literally) into the ring.

"Do you know how to fence?" mum asked, as a masked Julia clambered into the ring. When she stood up and shook her head mum carried on. "Then we won't do the traditional thing then. You can move in any direction. First person to get a clean hit wins." Marcus walked down the stairs. "And Marcus can umpire." She pointed at him and he nodded silently. "En guard!" mum shouted and lunged.

Julia was graceful, she parried and reposted, she thrusted and lunged. Each movement smooth and executed swiftly and cleanly. It was like she was dancing, to some kind of music that was inside her own head. I was even more amazed when she began turning and leaping, dodging like she weighed nothing. In this dance, Julia was leading, mum retreated, the force, speed and accuracy of the attack crushing the strength and power behind mothers blows, leaving her off balance and taken aback.

Finally when mother was pressed against the ropes, Julia ducked under one of mums attempts. Even the legendary power thrust that mum always wins with, was not enough to stop Julia. While mum was still getting her balance, Julia lunged with perfect precision and got mum directly on the heart.

Julia had beaten mum. Marcus confirmed it, mum couldn't deny it, frozen with defeat. Mum never lost, it was a new experience for her. How did Julia do it? And it seemed that the brother almost as quiet as me was thinking the same thing.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she replied to Marcus.

"Beat me, so well. How much training have you had, you have total control over your body."

"It's not too hard to have control when your 5ft 4. But I do dance. And I have a theory."

"Which is?"

"Well I think that everyone has like an internal song that everything runs by, if you can find that song fast enough then you can predict their next movement."

"What is my song?"

"Looking Up by Paramore. I listen to a lot of different genres so I know loads of beats, the right one comes when I need it to. I know that my sisters is Heart Song by Automatic loveletter, Sebastian's is A Good Idea At The Time by OK GO, and I'm not going to tell you mine." She really was amazing, and Mum thought so too. She put her hand out and Julia shook it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoop! Another chapter. And an A in my science test. I wrote this as a celebration, some people would have a party, I sit at home and fantasize about Sebastian Drake, (well who wouldn't if you knew him as intimately as I do). Shut up bracket person, leave me alone. (no I'm always with you. My precious). Oh come on, why is my conscious Gollum, can't it at least be Legolas . **

**Sorry got to learn not to go off in a rant. Hey, it's the first time that I have shown my true weirdness in this. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please review. **

They both came out of the ring and put their masks and weapons on a bench. Julia walked over to me and I swept her up in an embrace. As I lifted her off her feet she giggled sweetly in my ear. I put her down when there was a hand on my shoulder. "Sebastian, can I have a word with you?" I pulled myself away from Julia and followed my mum.

"What is it?" I wanted to get back to Julia.

"So, what happened to Julia? Why did she walk off? How did he get the cuts?" mum asked in a hushed voice when we were out of earshot. I looked over to Julia and saw her examining the cuts, wiping away dried blood.

I explained that she felt afraid of herself, ashamed, because of how Duncan looked at her. That hel-blar found her, and we ran through the trees, that was how the cuts got there.

"Hel-blar! They got to her? How many?"

"Loads, but she held them off well enough." I flashed back to the fight no longer than an hour ago. I had been so transfixed on her movement that I failed to notice the grimace of pain on her face as the blood dripped, it was like a beacon, calling the feral creatures to her. "I helped, but the more she moved, the more vicious the hel-blar became. When she got tired, I took her to one of the tunnels, and we came back."

While mum was still processing the story, I returned to Julia, who had her phone out. I sat next to her and subtly read the text she was sending to Clarissa. It said 'Hi. Sorry to be gone again. Just with a friend. Be home at' she sighed and let the phone fall into her lap. "What time do you want me to go?"

"Well, never." Then I sighed as she rested her head on my shoulder, I put my arm around her. "but could your sister live without you for another hour?" she quickly typed the time into to text and sent it.

"She'll have to put up with an empty home for a little longer." We both stood up and headed for the stairs, Julia turned to me. "I want to say something to your mum. Just a second." She jogged over to were mum was fixing Lucy's foil, which Lucy broke on a tree. She wasn't far enough that I couldn't hear them.

"Um Mrs. Drake? Thank you for today, it was very helpful. But I'm sorry for hurting your sons, it wasn't my intent." Mum smiled and put sown the foil. She put her arm around Julia in a hug.

"Call me Helena. And don't worry, the only thing that you really hurt was their pride, and they needed to be put in their places a bit more, too cocky for my liking. But they are all fine, just sulking in their rooms. It's you that I'm worried about." She indicated to the cuts on Julia's arms, now the blood was all gone you could see how deep they were, but already scabbing over. "Just be careful in the future. Make sure you're with someone when you're out in the woods at night." She gave Julia an almost hug, smiled, and went back to fixing the foil. It was strange, she was acting more motherly than she was with any of her children, even Solange, we all got the warnings and the concern if we got hurt, but it was with a stern frown and a stake in her hand, not a smile and a hug. She seemed to have a soft spot for my girlfriend, (weird that I can call anyone that, let alone the beautiful Julia). Julia was walking back over too me. She held my hand and I guided her to my top floor room.

"That is a lot of steps." She puffed, indicating to the 64 steps we climbed. "it's like school all over again, or when I tried to beat my brother in a lift, no a good day." Laughing I walked to the only door on that floor, the one that lead to my room. Before opening the door, I waited for her to catch her breath. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"It will get easier when you get used to it." Lightly kissing her cheek, I opened the door. I guided her in and we sat on the sofa by the window, my arm around her waist, her head resting on my shoulder. Our hands still linked together in a comfortable embrace.

We both sat there is silence, not an awkward one, and not because we couldn't think of what to say, just a peaceful, perfect moment. Our sound track was our breathing, Julia's heart beat. She started to shiver, I took my jacket off and put it over her shoulders.

"Thanks, it's just a little chilly up here." I felt nothing, no cold.

"Is it?" she nodded to me and snuggled closer. The silence that followed wasn't as sweet. I was thinking. And they weren't happy thoughts about riding a unicorn over a rainbow and ending up in Munchkin land. It was slowly but surely dawning on me that she was human, that she was vulnerable, that I could break her with my little finger, or crush her with a simple hug. She was fragile.

I took my arm away any walked to the other side of the room. My hand rested on the back of my head. I could feel her behind me, and her absence from my side felt wrong in some way. Like I needed her, but I refused to go back. If she stayed with me she would be susceptible to constant danger, from other tribes and families, from vampire hunters, from the drakes, even from me. Even if she did choose to stay, she wouldn't really know the risk. I had to choose, but I couldn't bring myself to.

Like Julia could read my thoughts, her hand was placed on my shoulder, easing the tension. My arms made their way back to my side and I turned. A comforting yet confused expression on her face, she wrapped her arms around me. I breathed in her scent, and my lips began to quiver. Willing it to stop, I whispered into her hair, drawing from her strength.

"I'm so sorry. You were right, you are safer without us. You don't know what it's like, you don't know how breakable you are. You have to go." A tear threatened to roll down my cheek, Julia stepped away, slowly shaking her head in disbelief.

"You don't decide for me. If you don't love me, and you don't want me, then I will go. But I'm not leaving just because you think that I can't look after myself." I put my head in my hands.

"I thought that this was what you wanted, to go. That was why you left, why you ran into the woods."

"You can forget a lot in an hour can't you? I went because I was ashamed, remember, and embarrassed. And there was a lot of stupidity involved in my decision too." She rubbed my arms.

"Of course I love you, and I want you so much. But, you need to understand, we are as much of a danger to you as the hel-blar, you will need to always be on your guard. If I'm worth that then stay. I just don't want you to waist your life, constantly looking over your shoulder, afraid that the person you love will be your murderer." Another tear rolled down my face and I turned away hoping she hadn't seen.

But Julia had seen, she walked back over and turned my head back to he. I found myself in her arms. "remember what you said when I said I was going to go, when I was convinced it was better if I left? You said 'better for who?' and 'you are worth the world to me'. That I how I feel, and I hope you were telling the truth. I will only leave if there is a real reason for it, I can fend for myself, I'm fine." She wiped the tears from my face and looked adoringly at me with her big blue eyes. "So, can you think of something that I can't handle?"

I shook my head, and we both smiled. We joined in a kiss and parted laughing. I led her to the bed, sharing another kiss. My hands found their way to her waist, her fingers twisting in my hair. We fell onto the mattress, hungrily pulling at each other, trying to get closer. I pulled her into me, holding her to my chest with all my might. I never wanted to let go. Until I heard a sharp intake of breath and a groan. I didn't realise that she was trying to push away, just held her. Julia wriggled, and I heard a click, or a crunch, or a snap.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter.**

**Sorry again for the lateness, but as I said, GCSE's. I did this when I should be doing IT coursework, hoping my teacher doesn't see as I try to upload this. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

I pushed off the bed and landed on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry." I shot over my shoulder, and then added to myself, "Why did I do that?" I turned back around and walked briskly to her side. "Are you hurt?" I checked her over, lightly pressing her ribs to see what damage I had done.

"Seb, don't worry, I'm fine. Nothing hurts anymore. Really." She tried to reassure. I held her face between my hands and looked into her eyes.

"I found something you can't handle. I was right, I am a danger to you."

Julia shook her head. "No, no. It's okay, just try to be a little lighter next time."

"Please!" I scoffed. "Is that even possible. I'm a vampire, you're a human. It is like a weightlifter dating a twig. It is too dangerous." I looked away so she couldn't see the water in my eyes, but again, she wasn't fooled, and she turned my head back. She looked so serious, and so certain, it was hard not to believe her.

"this twig has a steel core, and if I leave, I won't be half as strong as I am now. It's like whenever I draw away from you, I feel like half of me is gone with you. But if I know that I will never be getting that half back, the steel core would have gone. I need you." A tear rolled down both our cheeks.

"but.." I tried to protest, she put her forefinger on my lips to still them.

"Shhh. Please, this is what I want." She pulled my arms around her waist and moved closer to me, resting her cheek on my chest. "This is where I belong. Don't take me away from my home." My tears dropped into her hair, my shirt was getting wetter with hers.

"Why is it like this? It shouldn't be so hard, love, it should be as simple as breathing, Nicholas has shown that. How can he do it, his control is the only thing I envy of him."

"loving is easy, being in love is hard. All we can do is hope it will all turn out fine, if it doesn't, well, we just have to make sure it does."

"hope, what will that do. What is hope?" I scoffed.

"Hope is setting your alarm clock not knowing if you'll be around to stop the ringing. Hope is a wish, one you want to come true, and I wish to be with you for as long as possible, even if it is only a week, it will be the best week of my life." She said looking into my eyes, willing me to understand how much I meant to her. And I did, I understood how serious she was, and I couldn't let her go, ever, I understood, I knew, and I wanted to be together forever.

"Hope, love and happiness, should we try forever?" I brushed a stray piece of hair from her face and kissed her gently on her forehead, closing my eyes.

We went back to our regular position whenever we are on a bed, her head on my chest. She started playing with my fingers, an I laughed at the contrast between them, mine large and strong, her hands small and graceful. It made a question jump to the forefront of my mind.

"Julia, how old are you?" I can't believe that I never asked her this.

"19, but it's my 20th in 8 days"

"then you came at just the wrong time. The Drakes are notorious for their bad gifts." Julia chuckled. "No I'm serious, once, mum got Solange a pack of 24 stakes."

"Well she needs to protect herself." I could see were she was coming from, but I hadn't given all the facts.

"Solange was 4. she asked for a My Little Pony."

"Well that is pretty bad." She admitted after a laugh of disbelief. "So how old are you, big man." She lightly pounded my chest. I held her hand and entwined our fingers.

"I was 24 5 months ago."

"Awh, sorry I missed it, but I was still trying to convince my parents to let me come here with Clarissa 5 months ago."

I turned around so my arms were at Julia's shoulders, and slowly got lower and lower. When my lips were only two centimetres away from hers, stopped, grinned and closed the distance. After a few minutes we broke apart.

"I'll take that as a late birthday present."

"Would you like your card?" she teased. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down again. I was very carful not to crush her bones to dust, caressing her cheeks gently.

"That's satisfied me." I rolled onto my back and looked at her. She had her eyes fixed to the ceiling, looking like she was off with the fairies. She smiled grimly and sighed, returning to earth.

"What was that about?"

"Just thinking. What was it like to change?" it was a memory that I had tried to block out, but Julia was asking me, and I can't hide things from her.

"I was 16, the age for a Drake change. I think that most of the vampires families in America change at that time. But I do know that it can be different in other continents, because evolution made us change at our strongest age, and that is different. I think England is 21, and I know Australia is 18." I looked at Julia, she shifted so her head was in the centre of my chest.

"That wasn't what I asked. What was it like?"

I sighed, reluctant to tell her. "It was painful, when I was awake, and exhausting. As I was the first one to go through it, my parents didn't really know how to handle it. I was alone most on the time. I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming." I shivered, remembering the feeling. Julia looked up at me, her lower lip quivering. "Solange was only 8, and it was scaring her. So I had to move up here, so I wouldn't bother the others. Every step I took burned, there are 53 steps and I was being pulled up by Mum and Duncan with dad telling me it would all be okay, but I knew it wasn't. I fell twice and broke both my legs. But even that didn't compare to the pain that I was suffering. I …."

Julia put her hand to my mouth and cut me off with a "Please, no more." Some time during my recollection tears had been falling from my eyes, I wiped them from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry I asked. It's not fair for you to go through that, it's not fair for someone to go through that much pain when they haven't done anything." While saying this she was crying too.

"Life's not fair." I sighed. "Especially not for a vampire prince."

Julia sat bolt up right, and slowly turned around to face me. "A what!" Oh yeah I forgot to tell her that about me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Another sneaky upload during a coursework catch up session. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. **

"Mum's the queen of all vampires, she kind of killed the last one. So believe it or not, it makes me a prince. You don't have to bow." She smiled and I traced my hand over one side of her face. "That almost makes you a princess." She giggled and led back down on my chest.

"Like some kind of twisted fairy tale. My prince charming." She sighed then yawned. "Today was tiring."

"Yeh, beating up my brothers must have really worn you out."

"Do you really think they are okay?"

"Yes I'm sure they are. But if you want to see for yourself, I'll take you."

"Please." We jumped off the bed and made our way down the stairs.

"Nicholas, winded." I reminded her of what she did, although I knew it didn't matter, my brothers would have healed ages ago. Julia knocked on the door, just below the giant peace sign that Lucy had got him for Christmas.

"Yeh?" Came from the other side of the door.

"I'll stay here." She nodded and went inside, closing the door behind her.

Five minutes later the door reopened and Julia came back out with the beginnings of a smile. "He's fine, just a bruise that has almost faded already. But it was pretty big. I don't know how I managed it, but it was just bigger than my hand, it as right here." She pointed to the centre of her stomach. "Yeh, I saw it and it was pretty bad. Anyway I apologised 24 times and he forgave me 24 times."

"Okay, now Logan. You dislocated his shoulder." She knocked and entered. While she was gone I noticed that there was a small spark of anger in my stomach, Nicholas showed her his chest, I know that I shouldn't have been feeling it, but I did. But that washed away when Julia came back five minutes later, a relieved look on her face.

"He's fine too. Quinn's next. And I broke his nose." Just as she was about to knock I put my arm out to stop her.

"Do you really want to apologise to Quinn? He's a douche bag." The left side of her mouth twitched up.

"Everyone disserves a second chance." She knocked and entered.

After only one minute, and came back into the hall. "I said sorry and so did he. Quinn can actually be civilised if he wants to be."

We went to the next floor where Conner was, I used to be on that floor with him, but he's had it all to himself since my change. Julia spent five minutes in his room, and the same in Duncan and Marcus's floor. When she came out she gave a relieved sigh. "Everyone's okay and they like me. I'm happy now."

"I told you they were fine. You should have spent less time worrying about my useless brothers and more time worrying about yourself, are you sure I didn't hurt you. I did squeeze quite hard." Julia took a step closer to me and rested a hand on my cheek.

"You just didn't want to let me go. I think it's sweet. But probably best if you don't do it again." She guided me down towards her and kissed me softly yet deeply. I pulled her gently into my chest. A cough sounded in the corner, it was hesitant and timid, but it drew us apart. Julia blushed when we faced Marcus standing outside his door.

"Um, hello." He said averting his gaze and staring at his shoes.

"Hi, Marcus, right? I'm Julia"

"I know. I just came out because, um, I was thirsty." He quickly ran down the stairs. When he was gone Julia looked at me.

"He's not rude, just quite shy." I explained, she nodded and I grabbed her hand and took her back to my room. We sat on the bed and I looked at my watch. We had another hour together, before she had to leave, before I had to say goodbye. I was going to make the most of this hour.

"Well 45 minutes before I have to run you back home, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"You know what," she stood up and held my hands. "I'd like to walk home, with you."

I stood up, linked my arms through hers and nodded. I like that idea, but just to be on the safe side, we'll go through the tunnels." I lowered so our noses and foreheads touched.

"Okay. I think that will do fine." She tilted her chin up so our lips met. I'll tell you, there is nothing better than making out with the girl you love, while you are both smiling.

I walked her home, holding her hand the whole way. The journey was spent in blissful silence, just enjoying each others company. When I dropped her off, she kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll come to yours tomorrow, is that okay?" I asked

"Perfect."

"Good, I wouldn't let you have anything but."

"Um, Sebastian?" she started, twiddling her hair. "Would you meet my sister? I don't want to be s vague when I say where I am going and who I'm with, and I think you might like her. And she would defiantly like you." She was babbling, "you don't have to come, but just if you wanted to." I gave an amused smile, which she picked up on, and added to her speedy speech. "I mean I want you too. Sorry I'm babbling aren't I? I only get like this when I ask for things or am explaining something obvious. Please cut in soon, because I'm not sure if I can stop." I laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Of course I'll come, it will be fun." I chuckled into her hair and felt her happily sigh into my chest. She drew back and I carefully caressed her rosy cheek.

"You are beautiful."

She smiled modestly and diverted her gaze, blushing hugely.

"Hush up, I'm nothing special."

I cupped her face in my hands and she fixed her eyes onto mine.

"Never change." I insisted.

"I'll try not too." Suddenly there was the sound on tyres rolling, so close that Julia could hear them too. "That'll be Clarisse, you'd better go."

"See you tomorrow." I made my way home.


	16. Chapter 16

**This one's a little shorter, but I liked how it ended here. I have finished this story, but not typed it up, so hopefully the chapters will come faster. **

**The usual, please read and review, thank you for reading up to here.**

The next day I woke up just after 8 pm, I borrowed one of Logan's white shirts from his room and pulled on a pair of black jeans. Breakfast was a quick swig of fresh blood and I brushed my teeth. Rushing around the house got me noticed and Lucy stopped me by the door.

"So how's it going with Julia, you love bug?"

"Good." Was my quick reply.

"Where ya goin'?" she was just trying to get on my nerves, and succeeding.

"None of your business. Now if you please?" I shoved past her.

My eyes glanced around the dark forest; I sniffed, trying to catch the retched scent of rot and mildew. Nothing. I ran through the trees, still checking my surroundings, not taking this unusual stillness for granted.

When I saw the lights of her house up ahead I made my way around to Julia's bedroom. I leaped through the window open for me.

Julia must have heard me as she ran into the room and engrossed me in a hug. She drew back and I pulled her in for a kiss. We sat down on her covers and I kept my arm over her shoulders.

I breathed in, what was that scent? Vampire!

"Julia is it just you and your sister in this house?" why didn't I notice it before? Oh yeh. I was so engrossed in Julia. So what they say is true, love make you blind, or anosmic.

"Yeh. Why?" she seemed confused, and she had a right to be, I probably wasn't making any sense.

"One second." I got up from beneath her and walked across her room.

"Sebastian, your starting to creep me out. Where are you going?" I didn't hear her properly, the smell was so strong. This thing must be living here.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a minute." I opened the door, but she was having none of it, she clambered off the bed and walked slightly behind me as I followed the scent. It led me to ta cream coloured door, at the end of the hall.

"That's Clarissa's room. What are you doing? She is very private about her room." She tried to stop me as I opened the door.

"Does your sister have a boyfriend that comes over a lot?" I was trying to piece it together, and I didn't like the conclusion I was coming to.

"No. Please, get out, she'll kill me if she knows I went in!" she may not be exaggerating her sisters reaction, especially if what I thought was true. I looked around, being careful not to leave too much of my scent there. Nothing. There was nothing out of the ordinary there, no mini fridges, no glasses of blood. I turned to leave and saw that Julia was still outside the door, she was strange, but I loved her.

"I'm not breaking on of the few rules that Clarisse set. She trusts me. I'm not about go and abuse that trust." She was so sweet, I wanted to run to her and grab her and…. But I couldn't, I was on a mission.

I inhaled deeply, and I caught a new smell. It was sweet and made my mouth water. I powerwalked out and jogged down the stairs, I faced another door.

"Please don't take me into the basement." Julia pleaded; she was cool through a hel-blar attack, but too scared to go into her own basement. I wrapped my arm around her petite waist and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." I said kissing her hair; I led her down the steps, feeling my way along the walls for the light switch. But it was not there, I looked around in the dark, the light coming for the open door was enough that I could see without trouble.

I followed the scent to a white cube. Lifting the lid of the refrigerator almost blinded me with the sudden outburst of light. I had to close it quickly, but I saw what was in there. I took a step back, taking Julia with me.


	17. Chapter 17

**A short chapter, sorry for that. I think one of my favourite scenes are coming up next, so pleas hang around for that. Hope that this story has satisfied you so far. Please read and review. And please tell me if you think that Alyxandra Harvey should do a book with Sebastian's POV in it. (I can't be the only one who is completely in love with the oldest Drake brother).**

Clarissa was a vampire!

I knew I had to tell Julia, but I didn't think she would believe me.

Pulling a protesting Julia up the stairs was hard work. She was very strong, but I was stronger, by far.

"What is in there? Sebastian! Let go now!" she gave me a look that could possibly scare my Mother. And that is saying something.

"I'll explain back in your room!" And she came then. We ended up sprawled on her bed, Julia panting from sprinting up the stairs. We sat up and leant on the wall, our legs intertwined. Julia grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers.

"What happened in Clarissa's room, and the basement? Why were you acting so strange?" how could I explain, Clarissa is her sister, she has known here all her life, this would be a bombshell. I have to tell her, I have to.

"Well, I picked up a scent, a vampire scent, and it led me to your sisters room..." I told her everything that I found, what her sister was. Julia's face fell a confused look filled her eyes, and suddenly she looked exhausted. Her gaze seemed to drift in and out of focus, and she looked haggard, like a bad hangover. I remembered that look, but I couldn't remember where from, a memory I couldn't recall ached in my mind. A tear rolled down her cheek and fell into my palm. My fingers wrapped around it.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a lot to take in. But I might be wrong. It's just what came out of it." Julia smiled weakly and shook her head slightly.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed, I mean, I thought I knew her. It doesn't make sense why she would keep it from me?" She made a small sound at the back of her throat, it hurt, a sound that made my insides twist. "I want to know why?"

I held her chin between my thumb and forefinger and made her look at me. "I'm sure she had her reasons, sweetheart. But she is the only one who can give them."

"Do you know any more?" Julia's shoulders began to sag. "Is it genetic like you?"

I pulled her into me gently and kissed her hair. "I have no clue."

"I didn't want tonight to go like this. It was supposed to be perfect. You were going to be charming and Clarissa was going to laugh at your jokes. It was going to be a lovely evening, and you would be welcomed into our family." She drew back with a sniff. "It should have been like that."

"I'm sorry." Julia's pupils began to shrink, and the ach of the memory became a sting, it hurt almost as much as seeing her like this. "I wanted it to go just like that. I didn't mean to ruin it."

"It's not your fault, it's hers, she was the one who didn't tell me who she really was. I can only blame her." Julia's skin began to pale, and she didn't sit up as straight as before. It was a lot of information for her to take in, I think she needed some space.

"I think you need to talk to Clarissa about this, and you don't want me around to do that." She shook her head and I made my way out, using the window as I could hear Clarissa's car in the drive. Before I jumped into the garden I stole a kiss and gave Julia a reassuring look.


	18. Chapter 18

**The next chapter! **

**For ****Jesse Drake xxx****, yes I have a few more chapters**

**To ****Blazing Amethyst****, where I am using Duncan I was supposed to use Nicholas, he will be the voice of reason hopefully, and Marcus will have a small part in a little while.**

**Thank you for anyone who favourite followed and reviewed, you are awesome!**

Julia POV

Clarissa came through the door two am on the dot. I ran down the stairs, wiping the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. I reached the bottom step, glaring at my older sister. She shrugged her jacket off and walked towards me, I knew when she saw my face because she stopped dead, worry flitting across her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? I trusted you with my life, let you take me to another country. But you couldn't even tell me who you really are. It makes me sick!" I almost hissed before I shook my head and turned away.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this. I knew you wouldn't accept me!" I could hear the tears catch in her throat, see them welling in her eyes, just like they would if your sister hated you. But I refused to notice that, all I saw was lies, lies and distrust, the eyes that had always looks like mine, had never seemed so different. To me she wasn't the same Clarissa.

"I would have still loved you, no matter what. You are my sister. No, scratch that, you WERE my sister. You kept me in the dark, refused to tell me, that is why I hate you. I wouldn't have minded if you were a alien from planet Zworb." I used hand gestures, and when I said I hated her, Clarissa recoiled and grimaced.

"How do you know you would be fine with it? How do you know freak out and act like your acting right now?"

"Because you know Sebastian, the boyfriend that you were supposed to meet tonight? Yeh, he told me within five freaking minutes of meeting me, because he loves me, and I love him. You never know how people will act until you trust them and test them." With that I walked out.

"Wait!" I paused, but didn't turn. "It's dangerous out there! I came here to join the vampire council, make it safe. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't want you dead! Neither do I." Wow! What a surprise, she suddenly decided to warn me! I turned to her and walked up to her so we were face to face.

"That would have been good to know. Before you let me come to a place where my life was in danger." I walked through the door and she followed me again.

"Where are you going?" She called to me.

"To the person who actually cares about me. Sebastian Drake!" I called over my shoulder. I ran to his house through the still dark woods. I didn't care about the Hel-Blar that were inevitably lurking in the shadows. I just wanted him, wanted to melt into his strong arms, I wanted to be away from her. I paid no attention to my surroundings, just ran, and tripped up a few times. I could feel my heart burning in my chest, my breath ragged in my throat. My head pounded against my skull, anger that I had never felt before, my blood seemed to seer at my veins and my vision blurred.

I only stopped when I was on the porch of the old farm house. After I rang the door bell, I couldn't take it any longer, my legs crumbled under me, and I dissolved into tears of exhaustion and pain (mental and physical). The door swung open to reveal a shocked Duncan. He ran forward.

"Julia!" He exclaimed, kneeling down next to my shaking body, he put his hand on my back. "Do you want me to get Sebastian?" I nodded. His figure running into the house was the last thing I remembered, before my head hit the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**What's this? Two chapters in the same day? They are kinda short, but I try to cut them at the right place, normally when the change the POV, or when I think it is appropriate. Thanks to ****Lovebooks9712****, I hope I can carry on at the same standard. This story is one of my favourites and I love writing it. Thank you for putting up with the odd ramblings of a 15 year old. You are all awesome.**

Sebastian POV

I was day (or night) dreaming when Duncan burst onto my room. He looked flustered and a bit scared, his words rushed out so quickly I only caught a few.

"Julia... Door... Crying... Help!" It took a while to process what he was saying. Julia was at the door, she was crying and needs help. I sprinted down the stairs, my feet barley touching the floor. Julia was at the door alright, but she wasn't crying, she wasn't doing anything. My body stopped, everything went silent, I couldn't see anything but her limp figure on the hard wood of the porch. If she was dead... no she couldn't be. I fell to my knees beside her, pulling Julia's head to my lap I kissed her, hoping beyond hope for a snow white moment.

I traced her perfect lips with my thumb, and I felt it, it was faint but it was there. A puff of air from her mouth. She grunted, and it was the sweetest sound I had ever heard. She was alive! I pulled her further up, cradling her body, laughing and crying into her hair. Then I heard a branch crack behind me. I picked Julia up and carried her limp body up to my room.

When I laid her down on my bed, she came to. Her eyes fluttered open, and her sweet voice uttered my name. I leaped to her side and held her cold hand.

"I'm here, I'm here sweetheart. It's okay, I'm here." I repeated. She squeezed my hand and winced.

"I confronted her, Clarissa knows I know. I was so mad, it hurt. I don't know what's happening?" her eyes glazed over again. And I remembered where I had seen that look, I had seen it 6 times before. She was changing. But it was too early. And she was here. I doubted that her and Clarissa were on best terms right now, but was panicking, I didn't know what to do, if I moved her body might reject the change. I fished around in Julia's pockets for her phone.

"Your changing! I need to call your sister."

"No! I don't want to see her!" She protested, but couldn't do much, the change was draining her.

I found it, searched her contacts and called her sister.

"Julia. Come home, please." I could hear the pain in Clarissa's voice when she picked up the phone.

"She's changing! You need to come to the Drake farmhouse!"

"I'm coming!" She hung up.

I turned back to Julia, sweat had begun to bead on her forehead. "What is changing like?" her voice shook.

"Are you tiered, and feeling cramps in your toes?"

"I'm exhausted, and yes, but in my whole feet." And she yawned. Was she speeding through the process?

"Try to rest." I soothed, stroking her hair from her face, and pulling a chair up. I said "I'll stay here. I promise I will be with you." She nodded and closed her eyes. When she wakes up the pain would increase, it would be crushing and agonising and inescapable. I could feel the tear in my eyes again.

I watched her fall asleep, she looked so peaceful and innocent, it pained me to think of how it would be when she awoke. I fell asleep in no time after the sun rose, holing my sweethearts hand and hoping she wouldn't wake up when I was too out of it to help her.


	20. Chapter 20

**I kinda accidently uploaded the wrong file, so I had to delete the old chapter 20, as it was the same as chapter 19. Thank you for noticing Jesse Drake. So this was what I was supposed to upload. Sorry.**

**This one is twice the length of the last few, sorry for the short chapters lately, but I am really trying hard to do more regular updates. Me and my friend are coming up with a spin off for Duncan, and I hope I can start writing that soon, once I have finished with this one. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading, here is chapter 20.**

I could only catch a quick nap as there was a loud knock on my door. I winced, praying it didn't wake Julia up. Duncan led Clarissa in to my room. She burst through the door, the handle hitting the wall.

Her gasp at the sight of Julia's limp form was followed by a tear rolling down her cheek. Clarissa's eyes were the same as Julia's but at this moment filled with sorrow and pain.

Slowly she made her way around to the bed, and fell to her knees, snatching Julia's hand from mine, and sobbing into her palm. I stood and went to the other side of the bed. But when I reached for Julia's other hand, I was slapped away.

"Don't you touch her!" Clarissa snarled.

"Excuse me?" I was filled with disbelief.

"It's your fault." She gently stoked Julia's cheek. "You did this"

"You'd better be talking to yourself." I hissed as I stood and glared at her.

"The anger and stress is why she is changing. And she wouldn't have any of it if you hadn't come along."

"If anyone, it's your fault. You kept her in the dark, not telling her about something that would affect her for the rest of her life." Rage was burning inside me, the blood pounding in my ears so loud that I didn't hear the soft groan from Julia's throat. But neither did Clarissa.

"I didn't know until the day before my 21st birthday, and I'm fine. It's how we do things in our family." We were both stood and moving closer, almost meeting at the foot of the bed.

"Well you're doing it wrong." I retorted.

"how dare you! Us Scarlett's have been around far longer than you Drakes."

"Wait. I thought your name was Fisher?"

"My father changed it when Scarlett's became more famous, we have always wanted to remain inconspicuous. That is why we don't tell even our family about our disease."

"It's not a disease, it is something that makes you stronger, faster, better. It helps us."

"But at a cost."

Duncan had been standing in the doorway the whole time. But now he came running in.

"Sh! The girl you both claim to love is just there, suffering. But all you can do is argue, it's sickening."

Julia was tossing and groaning, sweat and tears mingling on her cheeks. Her eyes were fluttering, threatening to open. Me and Clarissa lunged for a hand each.

Just as we made contact, her eyes flew open, showing the white rim around irises. She screamed, and panted, her white eyes stare fixed on the ceiling.

"Sebastian. Sebastian help!" she pleaded, not moving her stare.

I squeezed tighter on her right hand. "I'm here, it's okay, I'm here."

Clarissa scowled at me, and held Julia's left hand to her chest. "I'm here too."

Suddenly her expression turned from lost and panicky to angry and in pain.

"Get out, get out now!" she ordered through clenched teeth.

"Never, you need me."

"Doesn't matter, I don't want you with me." Julia winced and a small wine escaped her tight lips, she tossed herself to face me. Clarissa was left feeling neglected, glowering at me, she stormed out of the room.

"Seb!" Julia whispered. "It hurts, it feels like a steam train on my legs. Help!" finishing with a weak whimper. The room then shook with her screams.

"Why? Why does it hurt so much? My stomach!" She was racing through the change, but that meant she would feel the pain all at once. She would feel every cell in her body change, transform.

I clambered into bed with her and wrapped her shivering form in my arms, stroking her hair. "Sh. I promise it will be over soon. Just relax, okay? Sh."

Her body relaxed into my chest and her breath came easier, less ragged. I let out a breath I didn't even know I had been holding, and kissed her parting. Breathing gently, trying not to wake her, she had her eyes clenched shut. Julia's skin tingled under my touch as I huddled closer to her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21! Wow this far already. My computer has decided that it doesn't want to connect to the internet recently so there may not be a chapter a day. But hope you like the new one. Pleas review. I know that there will only be about 2 more chapters, there is really only 2 ways of going from here. Comment if you want me to do that spin off with Duncan because I don't want to start it if no one will read it. **

It was defiantly the wrong time to be thinking this, but Julia was really pretty when she was sleeping.

We were like this for a day, Julia asleep in my arms, our chests moving as one.

Duncan quietly opened the door, and shuffled in. He clutched two thermoses. I knew that my eyes were red and bloodshot, and my throat burned, and my vision was hazy. The hunger was raging through me.

"Here, blood, you need it." Duncan tried to hand me the thermoses, but I shook my head, not taking my gaze from Julia.

He thrust it at me. "Take it."

"Put it in the fridge." I murmured. There was a mini fridge at the end of my bed, like there was for all of us. Duncan nodded, resigning. When he opened the door the sweet smell of th red liquid filled my nostrils. My fangs elongated, protruding over my lips.

"Have you not drunk anything?" Duncan asked, seeing the full fridge.

"Not yet no."

"Drink!" He ordered.

"No, not until she's okay." I stroked her cheek.

"You'll starve!" Disbelief crossed his face.

"I just want to wait until she is okay."

"How will you be able to help her, if you can only think of blood. It's not healthy, and not gunna help."

"Fine. Give me some." I hate it when my brothers are right. So I drank, and the hunger lessened.

"Keep drinking." And he walked out.

Two more days passed Julia waking a few times, revealing the pain that slowly closing in around her. Every time she opened her perfect mouth to whimper, my chest clenched. Over the two days Clarissa tried to visit a few times but was turned away by Duncan. I refused to drink any more, the hunger made me fell like a sword swallower who had the hiccoughs during a performance. But my thirst came second to Julia's pain.

On the fourth day, she didn't wake at all , and I could feel her skin growing colder to my touch, her breathing shallower, her heart had slowed. A human doctor would worry, but I knew that it was the last stage of her change. Relief swept over me as I realized that tomorrow she would wake and be one of my kind. She would no longer be fragile, no longer be weak. I would not feel hungry every time I kissed her too deeply. But most of all she would be safe(r), from me, from Hel-Blar, from everything.

Day five. I woke just as the sun crept lazily from the sky. I waited. Counted every second. Looking for any sign that she would wake.

But Julia remained motionless. Not stirring. By midnight the paranoia griped me. 'what if something went wrong. What if she died. Julia wake up!' Another hour. Still nothing. Tears began to flow, and for once I made no attempt to stop them. My heart burned, seared my chest more than my throat. How long until she woke, If she woke at all?


	22. Chapter 22

**This is where the name thing comes in. why I changed it from "too early to rise" to "too early to fall". This was the scene that I had in my head when I started to write this story. And sorry for the steam in the middle, if you've read my other story, you'll figure out how hard it was to keep this clean, (But I'm glad that I can separate the two stories with clean and serious, and kinda dirty and jokey).**

**Well I have worked it out and there is only one more chapter after this. Not gunna lie, no matter how much I have enjoyed writing this, I am kinda glad it's coming to a close. Thank you so much for reading so far. It has been great to read your reviews and it makes me so happy to hear that people like this story enough to get this far. Thank you. Please enjoy! (And sorry for the long intro, I was feeling sentimental). **

Suddenly her eyes burst open and she bolted up, staring at the door. Julia froze, stuck in that position, a beautiful ice sculpture. I flung myself at the fridge, grabbing two bottles, and scrambled up to her again.

"Drink, drink!" I held the open bottle to her parted lips and gulped the red liquid down. she closed her eyes, and relaxed into me, welcoming the sweet feeling of blood slip down her throat. Savoring the taste as if it were the last mug of hot chocolate on the last bitter day of winter.

When she was finished she licked the blood from her lips and teeth and turned to me.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." And she collapsed into me, a grateful sob escaped her. "Thank you!"

"For what?"

"Being here."

"I would never leave." Our foreheads touched our lips met, our smiles widened. I could taste the blood in her mouth, and the hunger hit me, my fangs extended, my throat burned. Before I could do anything I could regret, I pulled away and downed the other bottle.

When I threw the bottle to the floor and Julia wiped the blood off my lip before we joined again. Julia's sweet giggle filled my ears as she heard my groan. She pushed her hand through my hair.

"Good?" Julia asked when she pulled back. Words failed me, that was how bad it was. I could only respond with a feeble nod. Before I could get rid of the bottle that she was drinking from before, she grabbed it and licked the blood off the top. She looked at me, the familiar tinge of hunger glistening in the orange in her eyes. I could still taste the blood in my mouth. She brought me in for a kiss, lapping up the rest.

"Mm." She murmured.

Maneuvering her so we never broke apart, I opened the fridge and took out a few more bottles. We landed back on my bed. I opened two bottles, one for her, one for me. We sat and drank. We drank until the fridge was empty. Then we kissed, and we drank each other in, both flooding each other with emotions. I was so much in love with the girl in my arms, and the best part was, she loved me too.

We spent the next hour just looking at each other, not talking, led down on our sides. There was a knock at the door. Clarissa's head popped through the crack.

"I come in peace?"

Julia sat up and frowned.

"Julia, you've got to know that I'm sorry for not telling you. But it's family tradition." She looked at me. "Um." I got up to leave, feeling unwanted there. But a cool hand rested on my arm.

"No" Julia pleaded. She turned to her sister. "He stays."

"Okay."Clarissa agreed, and I sat back down.

"Well first you should know that our family name is actually not Fisher. Grampy set out to change it before the war, but never got round to it so dad ended up doing it. It was Scarlett, our family became too famous, it was too recognizable to the wrong sorts of people." When Julia nodded Clarissa carried on. "Many years ago, I think in was in the 11th century, our matriarch, Marque the oldest still alive in our family, raged war against the Hastings. His sister, Juliette, refused to fight, so did her husband, Jean Luc. So he killed them both. But their daughter, Beatrix was spared. Marque didn't want her, so she was left for another family, dumped on a doorstep one night. She knew nothing of the change, not of vampires, not of her real family. Until she was 21. That was how it all started."

"I'm not even 20 yet. Why did I change?"

"I think the exposure to so many vampire pheromones, and the anger and stress." She leaned forward, took Julia's hand and softly squeezed it. "It was too early. Too early to fall so hard."

"I'm sorry I was so awful to you."

"I'm sorry too." The sisters were joined again, through a long embrace (That, I'm not going to lie, made me feel a little awkward and third-wheelish) they forgot what they had done.

"And Sebastian, " Clarissa broke away and turned to me. "I'm sorry that I was such a mean idiot."

"It's okay. You were worried for your sister. And I didn't make such a great first impression either." We shook hands at first, but I felt uncomfortable with the formality of the exchange and pulled her in for a hug.

Needless to say, our relationship was pretty much smooth sailing from there on.


	23. Chapter 23

**New and last chapter. Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I had no internet and then what I typed deleted itself and there was a whole ordeal. My friends will be very happy to hear that I have finished, it being a year and a half since starting it. I am glad it's over so I can start with other projects, ones I've been planning when I didn't upload. When writing this chapter I went back to listening to a band I was really into when I came up with this, and haven't listened too since, and I can still remember the words. Things like that stick with you, and this story will stick with me too. My first written and completed. Thank you for reading so far, and thank you for being so nice with your comments. **

Julia POV

Two years. Two years and we are still together. And I've never been happier. Although being a vampire and technically dead, I have never felt more alive. Cheesy, I know, but the truth.

Me and Seb had a small rough patch when I went back to England to get my poetry book published. But his brothers talked him into letting me go. I remembered logan talking to him.

"Look, dude. You are being too uptight. Don't you think it hurts when Isabue has to leave for the caves, gone for weeks at a time. Did you think that Connor didn't miss Christabel when she had to visit her mother to tell her what happened. But we got over it. Do you know how? Because we trust them. Enough to know they will come back. Enough that we know we will see them soon. Do you trust Julia?"

The answer was yes, and he was okay with it.

Anyway, June the 5th, it was a beautiful day, apparently. I slept through it. The night was stunning though, stars dotted across the endless sky. I waved Clarissa goodbye and waited for Seb. With my new hearing I could hear his soft footsteps on the gravel drive out front. I met him at the door, and we hugged.

"Hi." He muttered into my hair. "hey do you want to come with me on a walk."

"Sure." We wandered through the woods, hand in hand.

The trees thinned, and we entered a clearing. The branches were draped with blue and red and green ribbons. Seb led me to the centre of the clearing. A spot light suddenly came down on us .

Sebastian knelt down, reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a small box.

"Julia. I know that you love me, and you know how fully and truly I love you in return. Please make me the happiest technically dead man on earth. Please marry me." He opened the box, and on a crimson cushion was a ring. Small and delicate, two small sapphires either side of a diamond twice their size, set in a silver band. I looked at the ring, then at him, my eyes grew misty, and my throat swelled. I gave a feeble nod.

"Yes." I whispered. Seb slipped the ring on my finger, lowered his head and kissed my knuckles.

"There, a perfect fit."

Before I could dissolve into a weeping wreck (from happiness, obviously), I was pulled into his chest. Our bodies shook together, laughing, sobbing, in love.

Over his shoulder I could see Connor jump down from a tree with the spotlight. His other siblings slowly emerged from the crowding woods. Lucy, however, was not as subtle, she burst through the foliage. Me and Sebastian drew apart, but she wanted none of it.

"Group hug!" She screamed like a battle cry. Everyone attacked, smothering us with arms and cheers.

Nerves. My skin bristled. And my brain jumped around my skull. Was I really doing this? Did he really want me too?

A cool hand was placed on my shaking shoulder and a reassuring voice filled my ears. "Calm down, you'll ruin your make up." Me and Marcus had become a lot closer over the last two years. He was Sebastian's best man, and getting ready to go up the isle to greet his brother, who, he assures me, is more nervous than I am. He tells me a joke about a walrus before he slipped through the doors that shortly I will be going through.

Clarissa gently held my hands and led me to the large wooden doors, telling me I had 5 minutes. The couples lined up in front of me, Lucy and Nicholas, Logan and Isabue, Connor and Christabel. Hunter didn't want to be a brides maid, so she was in the congregation, so was Duncan. Quinn and Clarissa were in front of me.

I took three deep breaths, the big doors opened as soon as Dad linked arms with me. My shaking eased as I heard the familiar tune of Panic! At The Disco's Always. A small smile crept across my face as I met eyes with Maria, my cousin (who has been my bed friend since ever). The grin grew when I saw the back of Seb's head. I could compose myself now.

The ceremony was wonderful. My parents, who had flown over 4 months ago to meet Sebastian, were both weeping. Clarissa was smiling her wonderful smile. But Seb, wow. The grin he had slapped across his face could rival the Cheshire cat. He was so handsome. His black tux sleek and crisp, the green waistcoat matching his sparkling eyes.

Sebastian POV

Julia was beautiful. She was wearing a white dress with a silver and green trim. Silver and green, our colour scheme. Her green bouquet had one blue flower in it. She had one of Lucy's green necklaces resting on her chest, an old clip with new green emeralds fixed onto it.

The after party went by in a haze, I could only think of one thing. Julia was my wife!

My parents bought us a small house by the royal caves, it was where we would live. Me and Julia, together. We led on the king sized bed that we shared, just looking at each other. I tucked a strand of air behind her ear.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes wife?"

She giggled slightly. "What do I smell of?"

"Pardon?" I said when what I was thinking was 'What the hell?'

"You know, what do I smell of?"

"Sugar and blue bells." I inhaled her sweet aroma. "How about me?" I lifted my wrist to her nose and she sniffed jokingly.

"Chocolate and strawberries." She sighed.

"Yum."

Julia POV

I love Sebastian.

Sebastian POV

I love Julia.


	24. Bells 1

**Well, here it is. A very short spin off from Too early to fall, it will only be a few short chapters I think, but if I like it, it might go on for longer. Sorry it took so long, but my friend is helping me with it and I have a lot of school work to do, so this will only be done when I have the time. Hope you enjoy. **

Maria POV

I love books, I just keep reading. Anything from Winnie the Pooh to Jane Eyre. Once I tried learning a different language but getting a German translation of Harry Potter, and it kinda worked. However, when you are just about to go to your cousins wedding, your mother is a little less than keen to let you take your copy of 'Pride and Prejudice and Zombies' to the service.

Julia is my favorite relative, we have been together pretty much all or lives. And although she is only a month older than me, I have always looked up to her. She has a maturity to her that I have yet to master. Looking at us you wouldn't think we are relatives, Julia's sandy hair falling in gentle waves just beyond her shoulders and deep blue eyes a great contrast to my hair so dark brown it is nearly black that comes in messy ringlets to my chest and irises so light they could mingle with the whites, and in my 20 years on this earth I still have not determined whether they are blue green or grey.

Julia smiled at me halfway down the aisle. When she got to Sebastian they were totally engrossed in each other, they didn't notice the 58 rows of chairs, and they weren't counting the 463 heads surrounding my own. There were so many people here. I only knew a small handful, as our family is not too big and when we have family gatherings I normally seclude myself to a quiet room with the other book worms. There seemed to be quite a lot of friends of the groom's family. I met Seb when I arrived, he was nice enough, but he kept looking at me in a weird way, like he was holding his breath.

The service was long! I got pins and needles in my butt, and every time I shifted to get more comfortable, mum shot me a glare that could burn a hole through my forehead. I kept an eye on my watch. 1 hour. 2 hours. 3 hours. It was endless! I love Julia, but I was so close to running out that I removed my heels so my mother couldn't catch me and drag me back to this claustrophobic hell hole of boredom. Then the annoyingly tedious minister took the happy couple to the back room to sign the necessary papers, and we were ushered into another hall for the meal and reception.

Somehow in the 20 minutes that it took everyone to get into the equally cramped church hall, our numbers had seemed to doubled. Everyone sat down and the deafening chatter ceased as Sebastian's best man walked into the room. He looked slightly uncomfortable with so much attention, but, just like all the brothers, he was quite good looking.

"Please rise for the happy couple." He quickly muttered and walked briskly to the long table where he was to be seated. The two glided into the room. For some reason, between when I saw her last and now, Julia had adopted an easy gentle grace, as opposed to her old clumsy state. Everyone applauded their entrance and reseated themselves around the circular tables. The roar of voices resumed. I tried to tune it out, thought about finding a quiet corner I could disappear into and read, but as I looked I noticed that there was nowhere, nowhere I could hide from my mother and be at peace with only myself and a book. But I remembered a long staircase in the corner of the church, and I knew that it lead to the bell tower.

I nodded pleasantly to anyone who spoke to me, my head winding an escape plan so I could leave with the least amount of questions. After wolfing down my meal and clapping as Julia and Sebastian cut the pretty huge cake, and watched them have their first dance, I mapped out my escape route. In a few minutes the floor was filled with dancing people.

"Mum?" I screamed in her ear over the music.

"Yes darling?"

"I'm gunna go congratulate Julia." She nodded in response and I slipped through the crowd. I did congratulate my cousin and her husband before I left the building and huddled into a corner of the bell tower.


End file.
